We propose to acquire a set of MR-compatible ergometer modules for different anatomical and functional targets as part of a multi-faceted platform for multiparametric imaging before, during, and after physical exertion in real time. A wide range of physiological processes, and associated pathologies, are most strongly manifest in the period during or after exertion, including cerebrovascular disease, cardiac asynchrony, osteoarthritis of the knee, and diabetic peripheral neuropathy. The expansion of the magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) platform and its suite of quantitative biomarkers to the regime of physiological challenge promises to extend the sensitivity and specificity of MR tremendously. In our research center, there are a range of projects currently underway whose goals would be naturally and straightforwardly expanded by the availability of this instrument. The proposed modules include TriSpect (for unilateral calf plantarflexion), Orthospect (for `standing' load of lower extremities) and Cardiospect step (for real time in-scanner cardiovascular exertion). Each project benefits from the advantages provided by the instrument, including (1) reproducibility / standardization; (2) subject-specific calibration; (3) real-time monitoring; and (4) anatomic isolation. Thus, the modules all allow for different types of in-scanner exercise that is not only compatible with the MRI environment, but sufficiently controlled and quantitatively monitored for apt comparison with the range of highly quantitative imaging tools under development and use in our center.